Tales of Remnant: The King of Beasts Book One: Body
by resurrectionstories
Summary: The man patted his son on the head, he presented to him a giant sword made of a pure black substance with light blue markings and said "Someday my son, you will inherit this weapon. It was forged in the darkest pits of the world and has the power to travel through time to and fro and when that time comes, make good use of it." The man headed out, and was never seen again.
1. Prologue

Note: If it ever shows, it's your classic Arial twelve. Just saying, RWBY isn't owned by me. It is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, only my OC's belong to me.

Prologue: Reborn from the Snow.

It all started in a field covered in eternal snow found in the middle of who knows where, the winds blow upon a palace the color of obsidian. The palace was covered in snow and ice as the storm only continues to grow stronger.

"Papa? Mama!? Where are you!?" The voice of a little boy could barely be heard as he tries to call out to his parents in the snowstorm. The boy wore a loose black shirt with tears all over; he also has multiple wounds on his body.

He lagged along the sides of the grim-looking palace repeatedly calling out "Papa!" and "Mama!" in the snowy night, the boy finally couldn't take the cold anymore as he collapsed just in front of the door of the giant structure. As his eyes closed, he uttered his last words.

"Somebody, please save…me..."

This is only the prologue. Needless to say, it had roughly a hundred and a ninety words in it.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Okay, so they don't include the underlines anymore here and I still have to experiment to find a constant chapter font. Once again, I own nothing except my OC's and places I made myself. 

Chapter 1: A New Semester.

Professor Ozpin put down the application on his desk as he studied the teenage boy before him. The person merely wore a brown long coat and blue jeans, he also has a cross dangling from his neck. The weapon on his back was pure black with cyan markings on it. Overall, the applicant seems to be from another time or so. "So," Ozpin regarded the teen, "Your name is Ray Ryan, who lives in the northernmost part of remnant near the Obsidian Palace and your weapon is Frozen Time, anything else?" He asked the teen, who merely nodded.

"Yes," He had a smooth accent like glass, mellow yet dangerously quiet. "The "Ryan" in my name is a nickname; I beg that my family name be kept secret." Ozpin sighed, "_This'll be interesting_." He said, "Fine. But since we currently have no students that we can pair you with, your team might come later. Is that okay?"

"Agreed, I'll take a look around then." Ray turned around and walked away, Ozpin merely massaged his temple. He still cannot believe that his race still exist today.

~School Canteen~

"Is he a new transferee?" a girl asked, "He's so cute!" another one squealed, Ray made his way to the counter and asked for pancakes. He sat down at the middle of the canteen and ate silently; he could feel the stares of the other students pierce through like needles on a cloth.

Team RWBY entered the canteen after their morning classes ended and saw the commotion brewing in the middle of the place. "I wonder what's going on." Ruby tilted her head as she started imagining UFO's crashing through the ceiling even though there weren't any rubble in the place. "Hey look, the crowd's parting!" Yang pointed out as the crowd gave way to a person in a brown long coat. He approached them and bid a "Good morning" before walking away. He was no taller than Ruby, possibly even shorter. "I wonder who that was?" Ruby thought out loud, "He might be a transfer student." Blake replied. For once, she wasn't the last or third person to reply to Ruby's statements. "I really don't care right now because of my empty stomach, let's just eat already!" Weiss said impatiently. Who could blame her? Listening to Professor Oobleck's classes is torture enough, but having to listen to Professor Peter's expeditions during his hunter days took their toll on an empty stomach, and Weiss does **not** like being hungry. "Okay, okay. Let's go grab our food." Yang beckoned them over.

~Combat training 101: Sparring Hall~

"That's enough," Professor Glynda beckoned to the two combatants. She faced the class and cleared her throat, "I have an announcement," she gestured to the person who was sitting beside them the whole time, "You have a new classmate, his name is Ray Ryan and came from the Frozen Lands at the arctic part of Remnant. I hope you'll treat him well." The person stood up and faced the class before bowing and sitting down again. Ruby, being the friend maker, scooted over to Ray. "Hey, so you're Ray huh? Nice to meet you!" she said, the person merely looked at her with a confused gaze. "M-Me? You are…talking to me?" he asked tentatively, it's clear that he was a nervous person. "Of course, who else would I be talking to?" she replied. Ruby got a good look at this guy; he is probably the same age as her. Ray's hair was midnight black, dark but luminous at the same time. He wore a long coat that could've been mistaken as a Sherlock Holmes one if it weren't for the tattered edges everywhere, like he had come from somewhere far away. "I-It's just, nobody ever took the initiative of talking to me so I didn't know how to reply." he said, Ruby looked back at his nervous face and gave him her signature smile. "Sit with us! C'mon it'll be great!" Ruby pulled his arm and with little difficulty, dragged Ray over to her team's seat and sat him down beside Yang. "Hey guys, I'm back with the transferee!" she said. Ray shyly regarded them and whispered "Hi" before looking back at the floor. "You're pretty shy aren't you short stuff?" Yang scooted over to him and patted his shoulder earning a gasp. "I-I'm not short, it's normal for me to have this height." He managed; he slowly looked up at Yang and asked, "S-So, what class is this?" "Hmm? It's Combat Training, it's a cool class where you get paired up with another student and fight!" Yang replied energetically, this earned a small smile from Ray as he observed Professor Glynda calling out names from her list.

"Ray vs. Jaune, please come down here on the arena." She announced. She scanned the class sternly and points, first at Jaune, and then at Ray to come on over. "W-What am I gonna do!?" A panicked Ray asked Yang, "Huh? You're gonna fight of course." She said matter-of-factly "C'mon let's get you down there." She said. In an instant, she has Ray over her shoulders and threw him over to the arena. Fortunately, Ray landed smoothly on his bottom and stood up shakily, he was never a fan of heights. The blonde guy named Jaune walked over to him and held out his hand. "Let's both do our best." He said with a smile. Ray gave him a meek smile and shook his hand before proceeding to his starting position. "Draw your weapons!" Professor Glynda shouted. Jaune took his sword on his right hand and transformed the sheath into a shield and held it using his left. Ray threw his arm back and a black void formed, he grasped the seemingly empty space and pulled out a black greatsword. He embedded its tip into the ground and took on his fighting postion. Professor Glynda looked at the both of them before nodding.

"Battle Commence!"

~Chapter 1: End. 

Note: I haven't written in a year! I had a lot of things to do in school, but hopefully the updates will smoothen out by the end of February. Rate and Review, it's appreciated ^^ Please teach me how to line break *^*


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Supposedly I still have a scarce number of readers for this story but mehh, your silence empowers me…

Chapter 2: Evil must be killed off with Evil

"Battle Commence!" Professor Glynda brought her hand down as the students watch as the fight begins to unfold.

Ray and Jaune slowly circled around each other, their stances ready and their weapons poised at anytime to strike. Ray did a little right-left footwork before immediately dashed towards Jaune. Jaune barely had time to catch Ray's first move with his shield as the only thing he could see was a blur or brown and blue, he knocked his sword off with great difficulty as Ray landed a good distance away from him to prevent any immediate counterattacks.

"I don't see anything exceptional on his fighting skill, but I can say he's smart enough to be able to use his opponent's force against them." Blake commented as she watched the two combatants returned to circling around each other. "They're about to get serious watch." Yang told her as they once again focused on the fight just in time to see Jaune running towards Ray to deliver a jump attack.

Ray rolled to the side just as Jaune staggered from missing; he turned around just in time to see Ray deliver a roundhouse kick to his face. The kick connected and Jaune went down face first onto the floor with a loud "Thud!", Ray inched closer and almost lost his head as Jaune nearly cleaved it off with a swing of his shield. Ray jumped back a little just in time to see Jaune charging with his sword

Ray easily blocked it with width of his giant sword just as Jaune followed up with a diagonal slash from his right; Ray took that chance to kick his sword upwards, slamming the sword squarely into Jaune's body as he flew up the air. Ray pushed of the ground and landed a drop kick on his chest all the way till they reached the ground, using his weapon as extra weight for a heavy drop. They both crashed hard on the concrete floor as dust envelops the arena, the class waited in bated breath as they waited for the two fighters appear.

"That's funny, where did they go?" Ruby asked her team, her head tilted sideways. "They're both probably knocked out." Weiss said out of the blue, startling her team and her nearby classmates. "I mean, did you see how fast they both fell from the ceiling? What's even worse is that, that idiot newbie had his leg stuck out, it's probably broken by now." Whispers filled the classroom as Weiss patiently waited for the dust to settle. Finally, they made out two silhouettes emerging from the crater. The one on the right had its arm wrapped around the other one, as they heard a familiar, yet panicked voice through all the rubble.

"Help, I think I might've broken his ribcage!" Ray emerged from the rubble as he carried an unconscious Jaune with a surprisingly large dent on his chest plate. The rest of team JNPR's members were the first people to go down to take Jaune to the infirmary, not after Ray apologized a number of times. The red haired girl of the team simply nodded as acceptance for his apology and went away to follow her teammates.

"Guess I accidentally gone all winter soldier at him, if you get the reference right there readers!" Ray waved up at the empty space where normally the screen of your tv will be shown from. This guy is gonna get sued, I'm pretty sure of it.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone dropkick that high before! How'd you do it!?" Ruby was all fidgety with excitement as she kept on bombarding Ray with questions, mainly kicks and cookies.

"I-It's nothing really, y-you just jump and you know…stick your foot out." Ray replied, stuttering as usual. Ruby promised to give him a tour of the school during lunch break after her morning classes were finished, so here they are walking down the corridors, chatting as they meet a student or two.

"Woah, really!? I would've stuck my out sword if I were you." she replied. Ruby kept a fairly quick pace, making Ray walk a little faster. "U-Uhmmm that sounded really wrong to me…" he said with a blush. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. It's nothing. Hey, look! Who's that?" Ray pointed at a girl with brown hair and bunny ears who's being bullied by four guys.

"Who? Oh, that's Velvet. Also team CRDL.." Ruby told him, her eyes worried.

"Why are they bullying her!? I'll go talk to them!"

"Ray, wait!"

Ruby's response met thin air as Ray ran towards team CRDL all a head or two taller than him, he wasted no time having a heated conversation with their leader Cardin.

"Move aside, squirt!" Cardin moved in to punch Ray, but he immediately countered by putting his knee on Cardin's forearm and kicking his elbow with the other, breaking it in the process. Russel, and Dove also tried to fight Ray and ended up sprawled on the floor, but not without a few fractures or so. Sky managed to land a hit at the back of Ray's head with the blunt of his axe, but Ray merely glared at him before grabbing Sky by the collar and slamming directly onto the floor.

"Ray, a-are you alright!?" Ruby ran towards him after the "argument" was settled but noticed something strange and frightening, Ray's eyes seem to glow demonically red before changing back to its normal icy blue as he looked at her. "I'm fine.." he smiled, a rather hollow smile.

"…Sorry, but I forgot that I must see Professor Ozpin first." Ray told her, and turned to leave in a rather urgent pace.

"_Hiding what I am will be harder than I thought…"_

Sorry this took out longer than anticipated; I'm still at that age where I can enjoy electronic games to the fullest so yeah…As usual, please leave your reviews after you read "The King of Beasts" chapter 2. They are very much appreciated, ciao.


	4. Character Profiles (Part 1)

Note: I don't own anything in RWBY except for my own characters, battle systems (you know what this means if you're…well open minded I guess? Think about it.), and places I create if I choose to do so.

This is for the Character profiles, apparently I still haven't found out how to make the line breaks appear on .

Additional note: The characters and their descript are in line with the first part of this book, more or less, you'll have a reference to what I might write next. But I'm kinda unpredictable so you may not want to rely on this character profile too much.

Name: Ray "Ryan"

Height: 5'6"

Age: 15

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Electric blue

Weapon: Frozen Time/ Greatsword Variable

Family Coat of arms: Unknown

Aura: Chaotic

Semblance: Time

Background: Applied at Beacon Academy during the fall, not much is known about him except that he came from the northernmost parts of Remnant. He has just enrolled into Beacon but Professor Ozpin comments that he is "more than ready to take part in missions solo". As of now, Ray has not yet found his own team and will be placed under the supervision of team RWBY as requested by the headmaster himself. Usually outgoing and blunt, he becomes very shy when met with new people, especially if they are girls. Pre tests shows that he has high combat ability but relies heavily on good teamwork to get the job done. "An easy going person is his perfect kind of teammate!" Professor Oobleck commented.

Name: Haru Igarashi

Height: 5'5"

Age: 18

Hair color: Gold with fiery patterns

Eye color: Orange-Yellow

Weapon: Beating Death/ Chain Dual Scythe Hybrid

Family coat of arms: Igarashi Shadow Clan

Aura: Offensive

Semblance: Space

Background: A ninja-in-training who is skilled with the "Omni-directional cleaving" technique. Haru's weapon requires great skill to master, and even now he has not yet mastered half of this weapon's potential. He came from a long line of ninjas serving various people in the upper class of the society. Friendly and optimistic, his smile hides a very possessive and obsessive desire to "keep what he wants". Pre tests show that unlike his other ninja peers, he prefers to fight on the front lines as the team's main damage dealer and disruptor. "My semblance helps me to align my attacks at an enemy's weak spot with the most perfect angle!" He says. Haru also has a fetish-like interest in fauna, "Well they're cute…" he shyly replies. He enrolled at the same time as Ray, Annabelle, and Itacen.

Name: Annabelle Brown

Height: 5'8"

Age: 17

Hair color: Auburn

Eye color: Blood Red

Weapon: Nightmare Falcon/ Fully Customizable Sniper Rifle  
Dual Ghosts/ Silenced .50 cal pistols

Family coat of arms: Brown Underground

Aura: Berserker

Semblance: Alternatum: Bloody End

Background: Not much is known about this enrollee, as far as the tests show. Although combat simulation shows that Ms. Brown is completely capable of handling herself in both hand to hand and long range shootouts, she is yet to show promise in terms of teamwork and adaptability. Ms. Brown however, shows perfect hypothetical synergy when paired with Haru. "It may also seem that she has a rather dangerous obsession with him, it isn't a bad idea to make precautionary measures for the lad." states Ozpin. Aside from the above mentioned, Ms. Brown is suspected of an agenda regarding the national security of the kingdom and therefore, is placed under tight supervision.

Name: Itacen Jini

Background: PEACE (O.o)v *INFORMATION BLOCKED*

These are the present characters that you might need to know about, since they're my only current OC's and other character in my fanfic is from the RWBY universe itself. Stay frosty.


End file.
